Feral Temptations
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.
"You know you don't have to carry me…" Caressing his face lightly, moving a strand of his hair from over his cheek.

"It's fine." Still in disbelief that he was carrying her after the ceremony up to the room. Yui was really his bride.

Yui looking over his features with an all too happy smile plastered over her face.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! I was just thinking about Subaru-kun's eyes."

Looking down at her, scrunching his features together as the term 'freak' ran through his head. Not understanding why Yui always thought differently of him.

"Why did you pick me anyways?"

Yui's face going a little straighter, composing her thoughts, "Your kind, gentle, and thoughtful."

Subaru hearing her tell him all that before, not satisfied with the answer. "Tch."

Arriving to the door, and pushing it open with his body, bringing Yui inside and setting her down. Turning around to close the door and locking it. Contemplating if he should reinforce the door or not, deciding to drag a nearby dresser in front of it.

Hearing Yui giggle from behind him seeing him actions of block off the door. Turning around from his movements and walking to the balcony. Running her fingers over the stone edges, looking up at the full moon. Closing her eyes and letting the light soak in through her skin. It was invigorating, she could hear different parts of her blood calling to her at the anticipation of Subaru joining her.

Subaru taking his hands and wrapping them around Yui's waist, leaning forward, nibbling on her neck.

"So who's going to play with me tonight?"

Following his words, with his tongue, from her ear to along her neck, up to hers and pulling her face towards him. Entrancing Yui is a long kiss, teasing her with his light pants and soft whisper. Watching the blush flush to her cheeks, suddenly feeling his own heat rise within his body. Teasing her always excited him, having that power over her made him feel normal and less like he was being put on show for someone else's amusement.

"Fuck. I want you out of that dress – you don't know what you are doing to me right now."

His comment sending a tingle down her body, her hands falling to match his remaining hand at her waist. Looking him over, his white tuxedo matched with a white rose buttoned up fully. She too had been resisting the urge through the ceremony. Watching his movements throughout, and hearing his voice as he said the vows to her, it was like honey flowing into her.

Yui turning her body around, leaning her back side against the railing. Moving her hands up to his face, pushing her fingers through his hair in a firm manner. Her lips going back up, meeting his in a soft pat. Pulling back and whispering into them, "You know why I picked you." Her eyes hungrily staring at Subaru with a knowing smile forming across her face.

Sometimes he just wanted to hear it from her lips, her voice roll off feeding him.

Taking Yui's chin in his finger tips, pulling it up to peer at him. Looking in her eyes to note that her excitement was building, her cheeks flushing, but her peak arousal not yet present. Kissing her again, his hand trailing down to her own and grabbing it. Pulling Yui towards the bedroom, grabbing a chair with his other hand and placing it down. Moving Yui with his hand to sit in it. Walking over to a nearby table, some rope sitting on it. A wedding present from Reiji that he thought would be useful.

"I will have to thank him later." Subaru thought begrudgingly. Reiji probably knew Yui's carnal magnitude best given that it matched his own rather well. Leaning forward and tying Yui to the chair in a regular manner to keep her torso from moving. Yui looking on with anticipation at what Subaru had in mind.

Teasing Yui, working up her blood to the point of awakening it in her body was always tantalizing and often times resulted in his own frustrations being spent. Messing with the caged beast that lingered amused him a great deal. Matching his own destructive power, it was delicious.

Walking away from Yui tied to the chair, doing it in such a manner that he waited for her to whimper.

"Subaru…" Her vibrant eyes staring at him with anticipation.

Turning around with a smile on his face. Watching Yui's eyes, taking his jacket off slowly. Wiggling it off of his shoulders, opening his hands through the inside of the arms of the jacket so it fell at a regulated pace to the floor. Yui's eyes watching Subaru with such intent he swore she wasn't blinking. Her body shifting as the first piece of clothing fell to the floor.

His left hand coming up to his right hand, and working off the cufflinks to his shirt. Setting them aside, keeping a knowing smirk on his face that he had Yui's full attention. Running his hands up to the vest that sat over his shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. He could hear whimpers coming from Yui as she sat watching him remove the layers.

Squirming in her chair, she could feel a slickness between her legs. Her silk garter moving against her skin, the fabric of the dress rubbing against her nipples. Taking her shoes off, alternating between feet, not wanting to lose focus of Subaru before her. Wiggling out of the restraints to see if they would loosen any, he had tied them up properly, not being able to move any. She wanted to taste him, his smell calling to her already.

Subaru moving his hands up to his tie, and unfurling it with ease. Walking towards Yui, wrapping it around the back of her neck and pulling her body and his own together, teasing her. Not letting her get within contact range, but close enough that she could clearly see his formed erection. Imagining her lips wrapped around him was an image he planned on indulging tonight, along with several others. Letting the tie from around her neck lay, taking a few steps back. Unbuttoning his first button, continuing to watch the hunger build in Yui's eyes. Crimson colored orbs now staring back at him. He loved the ferocity of her blood to the point that when it was fully awoken, it literally drowned all of his senses and often times wouldn't feel hunger come over him for several weeks.

Fingers sliding down to the second button, hearing a gasp escape her lips. Walking up to Yui and straddling her lap, Subaru's heat pressing against her lap, grinding into her to hear another moan escape.

His lithe fingers running up the side of her face, slipping around the back of her ear, and feeling his breath on her collar bone. Running his fangs against her skin.

"… If only they knew what you've been hiding this whole time."

Panting his name, closing her eyes, and succumbing to the passion arising in her body. She no longer needed to hold back.

"Su-baru…"

Hearing his name glide off her lips, it gave her a greater sense of excitement. Squirming further in her chair, her nipples completely responsive to his touch. His hands moving around in front of her, opening her eyes to see the peek of his chest. His fingers maneuvering around a third button. Yui trying to lean forward to reach any part of him with her face.

Looking down at her movements, smiling to himself. Thinking that he'd much rather enjoy watching her squirm under him with less of the dress on. Moving his body up for a moment, and in a firm movement, ripping the lower half of the dress off of her, exposing her legs. The smell of her excitement hitting him quickly after. Yui moving her legs apart for him to see.

"Release me…" Her lips pleaded. Showing off their moisture mounting under her white panties.

Sitting back down on top of her legs, her blood was rushing to his presence. Leaning forward and placing a fevered kiss onto her lips. The tingle of fire spreading across his face, finding his hands swiping out the arrangement in her hair and pulling the clip that held her hair in place. His tongue pressing into her mouth, swirling it around with such a fever that he didn't notice pressing her chair back. His heat now pressing into her stomach.

"I want it…" A confession coming from her lips despite having his lips over her own. As the chair is now sitting on its two back legs, resting his feet firmly on the ground, leveraging the chair back against the bed so it doesn't tip completely over. Moving his right hand behind him, trailing the left side of Yui's hip and running his hand lightly over the moist white fabric.

"A-Ah" Another moan escaping her lips. Trying harder to break free of the rope. It still not budging. She knew one way to get out of it, but typically knew that once she opened that flood gate, there was no way to lock it back up without satisfying every desire.

Rubbing his fingers in a teasing manner over her soaked panties. "You know what I want." Yui looking at Subaru with passion, love, and fear. She didn't want to hurt him. Almost as if reading her thoughts, "I am prepared, you won't hurt me. Come out and play with me, Yui."

His fingers continuing to play on her body, she couldn't hold it together anymore, she wanted him – badly. Subaru leaning back with the chair still tilted. Looking down at Yui with a smirk on his face, sliding his finger down the remaining buttons. Taking himself off of her body, and letting the shirt slowly fall off of his body. Knowing that it would send her over the edge.

Yui's mouth watering at Subaru standing before her shirtless. Only seeing him like this a few times before, his body called to her in more ways than one, his toned arms, firm torso, and v-lines that seemed to trail perfectly in the moonlight. Determined to get out of the rope, letting go of any remaining fear she had left.

Morphing her body into her serpent form and letting the rope slide down around the chair. Slithering out of some of her clothes, namely the dress, regaining her composure next to the chair. Noting that she still had on her panties and bra, she began to advance on Subaru.

Knowing she still had to unblock his own last hurdle, setting her body to have some fun with him, stretching her arms and hands while looking at Subaru with a playful smile. Advancing on him quickly and stopping just short of his face, leaning up to his ear and whispering, "I chose you because you're a monster just like me." Looking at Subaru's eyes after saying it, his eyes beaming with excitement at her words. Her hand moving quickly to grab his wrist and bring it to her lips, but not before Subaru acted in reflex and swung at her form trying to catch her off guard. Yui slipping away in a blur quickly.

"Catch me if you can."

"Oh you are so going to get it when I do." He loved her playful nature, it excited him but also made him feel fulfilled. Her being would only be able to be satisfied by someone like him, his unique means of birth giving rise to a vampire more powerful than any of his brothers. The more he drank from her, the more powerful he had become and ultimately as a result could catch her sometimes.

Carefully watching her movements, waiting for his time to strike. Feeling her presence behind him for a brief second, teleporting directly behind Yui and sinking his fangs into her neck. Wrapping his arms around her body so she couldn't escape. Her blood was on fire, seeping into his system, it was like he could feel her power directly hitting his system like a ton of bricks. Closing his eyes and taking another mouthful. Running his left hand up to her breast and moving it under her bra, pinching her nipple. His right hand running down to her womanhood, slipping his fingers under her panties and running it along her soft skin before suddenly feeling her warmth disappear again.

"If you want more you're going to have to catch me."

Chuckling at the feeling of her blood running through him, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. Knowing he would get a second attempt again, he would just need to get her to stop for another second.

"You know, if you make it too hard for me, I might just give up."

Seeing his plan work, Yui stopping for a moment in front of him with a pout on her face. Eyeing her form up, she looked beautiful. Slightly elongated nails, sharper than any regular vampire; golden eyes adorning her petite facial features, fangs that called to his skin, and the sound of her beating heart ringing through his ears. Under the moonlight, her features softened, her hair a platinum color, and her feet sporting an augmentation no doubt from her first blood. Never seeing her like this before, he knew it was a sight to behold.

"Beautiful…" as he looked at her, awestruck.

Taking the chance to grab a taste of him, quickly charging at Subaru, swiping her left hand across his chest and reaching him with one of her fingers. Brushing against his skin at the same time to gather up the blood that spilled out. Standing back before him, lifting her finger to her mouth, letting her tongue run along the edge of the skin lapping it up.

"Delicious…" Looking back at him with a coy smile.

Looking down at his chest, noting that she was so quick he didn't even see her move. "Now you just aren't playing fair…" Giggling at Subaru, sticking her tongue out at him. Before she could see him move, he was suddenly against her, holding her tightly to him sliding his tongue over hers. His right hand running up to unclip her bra, his left hand sliding down her back to trail to her right ass cheek.

"Two can play this game…" Yui smiling at him before moving behind Subaru, biting into his right side shoulder. Drinking heavily of him, her hands trailing down to his hips, unfastening his belt with haste. Subaru could hear the fever of her pants, she was exerting herself to stay ahead of him. Moving his hands down to help Yui with the buckle, pulling his belt off with his left hand and moving his hand in a manner of which caused it to cause a whipping sound. Yui stopping feeding from him and turning into her wolf form.

He had her right where he wanted her. Teasing Yui wiggling his belt in front of him. "You know I hate it when you do this to me." Yui growling at him.

"So come take it away from me and prove to me you've got what it takes." Subaru taunting Yui.

Growling at him before leaping to his body, ducking past the belt and landing her front paws on his shoulders. Her back feet landing on his legs. Subaru dropping the belt as he knew what came next but this time he wasn't going to let Yui pin him like she normally did. Instead, tonight, he wanted something different.

Morphing out of her wolf form, her hands gripping his shoulders and pinning him to a nearby post on the bed, her legs sliding down and landing in between his feet. Subaru's arms draped around Yui as she did this. Noting his resistance, becoming agitated and sending a pulse around from her body that shoved Subaru away from her body. The effect splintering the wood that was behind him. Snickering that he was learning her tricks and how they no longer worked on him.

"This tastes so good, too bad you can't have any." Bringing a finger from the open wound on his chest up to his mouth, sticking his tongue out to lap it up but knowing she would undoubtedly reappear as a result of his taunting. Her hands wrapping around his wrist and pinning his hand behind his back. "You know its not good to taunt me like that. You might just regret it." Getting ready to drink from him again, her blood lust overtaking her body, causing her to forget that Subaru excelled in hand to hand. Using her movement against her, putting her in a lock hold with her hands behind her back. Forcing her to a wall, hearing a sinful pant come from her lips. Digging his fangs into her throat this time, while drinking, pressing his erection into her back side. Moaning in her throat every time his hips connect with her backside.

"Fuck." Closing his eyes while making his declaration, going back in to drink from her again. Her blood was getting better; unlike anything he had ever tasted when they were in the mansion. Their foreplay was really having an effect on her after all, this pleased him a great deal.

"Subaru-uuu…" Wiggling under his grip and playfully begging for him. Moving her hips along with his, further teasing his erection through his pants and through her moist panties.

"Grghh…" A growl emitting from his lips, his own crimson eyes staring at her with a determination to overpower her.

Flashing out from his restraint, and appearing for a brief second to throw the chair that she was sitting on previously at him. Casually moving his arms pushing them away, his strength building. Just clawing at the chair sent them shattering to ribbons. Seeing a nearby item and throwing it Yui's way. Her speed more notable now that he had drank from her so deeply and her blood seeping into his being. Her presence stopping again for a brief second to defend against the attack and swipe away the item with her claws. In that brief second, taking the chance to rush Yui and pin her to the wall. Slamming both of his fists to either side of her shoulders. Causing her to jump in between his punches.

Her eyes glazed over, her body quivering, and her breaths short.

"How dare you run from me."

"Sub-aru-kun…" Panting in desperation. Blood seeping from the two stamp marks. The smell driving Subaru crazy.

"I told you, you were going to get it when I caught you." Smiling at the quivering Yui. Knowing she wasn't moving that way out of fear but out of excitement. Her form so enticing to him, deciding he had kept her waiting long enough.

Moving his right first out of the wall, feeling the gravel graze his skin. The sensation of making her wait was almost too much. Leaning his lips down to her ear, "Yui…"

Her neck craning at her name. She wanted him, heart, body and soul. "Dirty me… Take all of me. I can't bear it anymore!"

Re-entering one of the marks on her neck, running his right hand and unclipping her bra fully. Yui lifting her arms up so it could be pulled off of her. Her body fully flushed, her eyes glazed over with lust, nearly every breath a whisper of her love for him. After Yui's hands have escaped her bra, they wander to Subaru's waist. Feeling Yui rip the top part of his pants open with her claws, running her fingers along the inside of them to push them down. Noting his erection keeping them from coming all the way off. Sliding her hand inside his pants and pulling his throbbing up and sliding his pants off the rest of the way. Gliding her thumb around its tip, loving that he was this hard for her. Hearing a soft moan escape into her throat as he continued to drink from her.

Pulling his left fist from the wall, grabbing her hair in his hand and tugging it further giving him greater access to her throat. Drinking a little more, and while doing so letting his hands both trail to her panties, sliding them down. Hearing them glide down her legs onto the floor. Her smell mingled with her blood was delicious. Combined with her movements on his body, he wanted to break her.

Taking his fangs from her throat, sliding his fingers in between her legs, massaging her curls. Whispering in her ear, "I will fuck you until you collapse of exhaustion, to the point that you can no longer say my name properly." Letting forth a muffled moan into Subaru's shoulder as the sensation from his massaging combined with his promised words filled her body.

Swallowing hard, feeling a dryness run through her throat. Moving her hips over his fingers, lifting her right leg onto his hip and wrapping it around. His fingers sliding in between her lips, a deepened quiver and extended moan leaving her lips. Letting go of his manhood, her fingers sticky with his pre cum, and wrapping her hands around Subaru's neck, pulling herself up.

Taking note of Yui's movements, her breath on his skin, pushing his fingers past her hymen. Hearing her gasp into his shoulder followed by her fangs sinking into his flesh. The sensation causing his fingers to curl inside of her. Letting a moan escape from his own lips, driving them into her starting slowly and increasing in frequency driving her to her first orgasm.

Her convulsions in his arm, holding her up with his body, loving the feeling of her body spasms on his skin. Pulling his fingers from her running hotbox, Yui wrapping her other leg around his waist, carrying her to the bed.

While in stride, looking over at the blocked door noticing several splinters of wood strewn across it, but it seemed to be holding. Smiling to himself at the state of the room – they had both performed a number on it.

Bracing Yui in his hands and removing her from his body with such a force that he shoved her onto the bed. Her legs spreading slightly, the sight of her fluids mixing together was too tantalizing to pass up.

Pressing his knee to the bed and leaning forward with his hands on either side of Yui's hip, dipping his head between her legs.

"It's dirty, don't go down there."

A smirk forming across Subaru's face at the look Yui was giving him. Her behavior just further encouraging him.

"I'm going to make it filthy. Spread them!"

Yui showing her bemused fangs peeking through her lips. Closing them to toy with Subaru, she wanted his roughness. Moving his hands from their current position, bracing them on her knees and forcing them apart, shoving his tongue into her caverns, lapping up at the blood that's mixed with her last orgasm.

Moving his hands further inside her thighs, digging his nails into her supple flesh, the blood trickling down her legs as he continued to bring her to her next climax. Mixing with her current excitement as it dipped into his current field of taste. Continuing to lap at her, hearing her let forth additional ear shattering screams while calling his name.

Licking her a final time with a satisfied smile on his face. Nuzzling her flesh up her inner thighs, lapping at the wounds he recently inflicted.

"Suba-ru… I can't wait anymore… Please!" Her begging face was fantastic, he wanted to drive her to madness, forcing her to complete insanity.

Leaning forward, holding his body over hers, teasing her womanhood with his own throbbing, licking her lips and sliding his tongue into her wanting mouth. Her hands wrapping around the back of his neck trying to pull him in. Yui could taste herself in a way she never imagined, the sweetness, her innocence, and excitement all mingled together.

Trailing his kisses down her face, around her neck, and over her right nipple. Biting it playfully before traveling over to the other one and doing the same thing. Yui's hands running through his hair and pulling it in an aggressive manner. It almost hurt, almost.

Lifting his body from hers, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her onto her stomach. Pressing his body to hers, running his erection between her legs, gathering her moisture on it. His chest pressing on Yui's back, his arms and hands sliding up taking Yui's fingers in his own. Pinning her in place, her moans muffling themselves periodically into the bed or to the side of her face.

"Scream for me."

The words tingling throughout Yui's body, his grip tightening on her hands, his hips grinding his love in between her thighs. Feeling another spasm come from Yui's body, her moans filling the mattress and echoing throughout the room.

A satisfied smile coming over his face, feeling that she's lubricated him adequately. Moving his hips up higher than Yui was expecting and feeling a different sensation than she was expecting. He had slid into her backdoor, he felt like he was going to split her in half. Yui opening her mouth to protest at where he entered, "S-uu—ahhh" her words turning into a forced moan as he thrust himself into her harder.

"Scream…"

Yui failing at keeping her composure. Her body melting with every movement he makes, her moans growing louder.

"More… Fuck me more."

Planting a kiss on the side of Yui's face, "As you command my Queen." His words sending more pleasured waves through her body. Becoming more forceful with her, feeling his own release coming as he could hear her pants become moans and turn to screams of desire. With every thrust, different parts of his name coming out of her mouth. Tears forming at the edges of her eyes, leaning towards her licking them up – knowing that she was now completely his, satisfied a feeling lingering within. Watching her pleasured expressions and declarations of wanting him, he no longer felt unwanted. Closing his eyes, driving himself into her, her voice shattering the silence around the room and nearly his own hearing. She was noisy as fuck and he loved it.

Another scream coming from Yui as her body released another wave of pleasure, this time onto him. Feeling her walls tighten around him, gripping her hands tightly and grunting into her ear with each thrust into her tight ass.

Yui feeling Subaru's warmth pool within her body, sending a shiver up her core and a pulsing want elsewhere.

Flipping her back over, gripping her fingers in his own again, this time bringing them to the sides of her head.

Leaning forward, bringing his face near Yui's, her body reaching up to his while pinned down and locking her lips around his. Her legs parting with anticipation of his movements, wiggling at the thought of feeling him inside of her.

"Subaru-kun… I desire every part of you… Please stop making me beg…"

"But what if I like you begging like this for me…" Smiling at her warmly. It made him feel good when she begged for it. Wanting to give her a taste, coaxing her to beg again. Sliding just his tip into her folds. Moving ever so slightly, the slickness of the skin connecting. A pleasure shock sending itself up her body, trying to wrap her legs around his body and push him into her. Subaru pulling back before Yui could get a grip on him.

"Subaru… Please…" Yui biting her bottom lip. Gripping Subaru's hands tighter, panting with her mouth slightly open, wiggling her hips below him trying to get him back.

Sliding himself in again only up to the tip, thrusting himself a few times and pulling back up.

"FUCK!" Yui shouting at Subaru's teasing. "Careful, you are beginning to sound like me." Laughing between them, teasing her again with his tip. Leaning up and biting into his wrist, drinking from him. He was intoxicating, she literally was going made with lust. Her body feeling like it wanted to be split into two. Her body writhing in front of him with want. Frustrated pants coming from her mouth, angered moans, and tears forming in her eyes.

"Scream for me what you want…" Rubbing his body against hers, driving her insanity further.

"Subaru-kun…"

"Louder, I want everyone to hear it."

Blushing under his body, her own body betraying her by continuing to pool moisture between her legs. Her temperature the hottest its ever been, her cheeks flushed, her nipples fully erect at his presence.

In a louder voice, "I need your love Subaru-kun!"

He loved hearing it and wasn't sure he could get enough of it. Putting the tip of himself back into her body, a loud moan escaping her lips, slowly shoving more of himself into her tightened womanhood. Pushing himself further in, filling her completely, not moving for a moment waiting for her to adjust to him. Slowly moving at first, grinding his hips into her.

Her hands escaping from his own, her legs wrapping around the back of him, her left hand digging into his back and her right hand grabbing his hair in a tender manner.

"Subaru… Don't stop. Please I beg you don't stop. I love you…I love you so much!"

A shiver running down his spine at her words, he knew that she meant every one of them. Continuing his movements, smiling down at Yui, moving her matted moist hair from her face, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly.

"I told you. I'm not stopping until you can't scream further and you have a hard time saying my name straight." A grin forming over his face. Thrusting his hips again into her body, electing another moan from her. Continuing to slowly move inside of her until he can feel her heat rising again, moving a little faster but still slow enough to make love to her.

"I love you too, Yui." Closing his eyes as the words roll off of his lips. The smell of her awoken blood trickling down her neck. Leaning up, moaning into her neck while taking another drink, feeling her walls pulse around him.

Yui releasing another scream laced with so many emotions that her body wasn't sure what it was supposed to do. Her body growing limp, Subaru quickening his pace again.

"Subaru… I can't…"

"Oh you can, and you will. You belong to me and I am not done making you filthy…" A wicked smile coming over his face. Shortly after finishing that line, his release coming, pushing into her with continued warmth coming forth. His animalistic growls coming into her throat like he was going to tear it off.

"Love…" Her hands grabbing onto his hips and pulling herself into him, "…more…" Her words giving him a greater excitement. Flipping them both around, Subaru landing with his back and Yui now on top of him. Moving his hips up to coax Yui's movements. Wrapping his arms around her body and helping her bounce on top of him using the bed as momentum for her movements.

Leaning towards Yui's chest, mumbling into her body, "Scream for me again…"

Licking around her nipple and moving his hands around her body. Rubbing a finger amongst her moist opening gathering her wetness. Sliding his finger back up and slipping it into her back door, and at that very moment, sinking his fangs into the flesh on her breast. Pounding into her faster, Yui's body responding with another orgasm, her hips bucking into him, her head tilting back letting forth another scream but this time laced with an animalistic growl of her own.

Watching her body rise and move on top of him, he knew she had several more left in her before she was completely spent.

"I want more…"

Smiling at her words, Subaru continued to brand upon her body her desire to become filthy with his love. He no longer felt unwanted or unloved, he had finally found someone to take that way, and he would do anything to keep her.

Trailing kisses up to her neck, "There is some place that is still clean…" Running his left thumb over her lips, adding his tongue to hers and swirling it around.

Watching her scoot down onto all fours for him, her movements mesmerizing.

They continued to pleasure each other until they were both spent of all of their energies.

"I love you, Yui…"

Giggling at his proclamation of love, a glare shooting across his face, "I have always loved you and always will, Subaru-kun."

Snuggling up with one another and pulling the blankets over their bodies. Sticking to one another with their exhausted energies, spooning into one another, intertwining their bodies as they fell asleep together.


End file.
